


Someone to Watch Over Me

by SVZ



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine and Tina friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mike Chang's abs are the Eighth Wonder of the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tina's turn to watch over Blaine after the slushie accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had [theorized](http://ofunicorndust.tumblr.com/post/16863042332/agletthatiscracked-asianfusion-let-us-not) that Tina's absence from the majority of "Michael" was because she had been busy taking her turn babysitting Blaine. Then Andi drew [fanart](http://ailuruses.tumblr.com/post/16871039905/inspired-by-this-post-theorizing-that-tinas) so I had to write it.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Blaine says when he sees her.

Or at least Tina thinks that’s what Blaine’s trying to say.

He’s curled up in bed underneath his enormous comforter. His hair is impeccable, as always, but he’s slurring all his words and he doesn’t seem all quite _present_. 

“It’s not like Seb-Sebastian -  _the guy who made all my old friends hate me_  - it’s not like he can do it again to my other eye,” Blaine says in a tone that suggests that he thinks he’s making a particularly compelling point. “I think he was aiming for Kurt.” He frowns. “I traded a good eye for Kurt.” 

Painkillers. Really really good painkillers. That would do it.

“I’m here to read you a story,” Tina says, opting to distract him when she takes a seat by his bedside. She’s actually not sure if Betty Friedan is Blaine’s cup of tea, but she also has a couple of  _Where’s Waldo_  books and  _The Lorax_  in her bag which she occasionally uses on her neighbor’s kids when she babysits them. 

Blaine seems to be more interested in talking about Kurt. “I think I would take two slushies in the eye for Kurt,” he says solemnly. “Then I’d have to wear two eyepatches, but Kurt’s eyes are too nice to hurt. They’re like little galaxy planets of blue-green, you know?”  

“They’re very nice,” Tina agrees, amused. Stoned-from-painkillers Blaine resembled Drunk Blaine. 

“You know what’s also nice? Your boyfriend. And his abs,” Blaine reveals, smiling a little vacantly. “Kurt and I once decided that they were the Eighth World Wonder. They’re that nice.” 

“… Blaine, I’m going to need you to hold on a second while I hit record on my phone, okay? And I’m sure Mike would let you touch his abs if you ask nicely.” 

“Really?” Blaine sounds awed. “That sounds awesome.” 

“I’ll talk to him for you,” Tina promises, determined to make this happen.

“Cool.” After a beat, Blaine asks, “Can you read me something?” 

She tries with the feminist theory but in the end, she hands over one of her  _Where’s Waldo_  books and watches, amused, as Blaine attempts to find a tiny red and white striped shirt figure in crowds of people with one good eye. 


End file.
